


Fandom Mansion

by Audlie45



Series: Fandom Mansion [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, I made this for fun, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, This is crazy, mentions of Chris E/Sebastian, mentions of Tom/Chris H, mentions of all actors with fandom, take none of it seriously, this is literally a sex house with the actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an afternoon in the life of our favorite actors working at the Fandom Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Writerlivinginadarkworld and I were talking about wanting a mansion for our fave actors and fans could congregate and schedule up with them. Anything from, character sex acts to just spending time together. So yeah, I didn’t exactly make anything overty dirty here but acts are mentioned. I hope you like, I might make another if the inspiration hits lol.  
> Feedback and is welcome so pleeeease let me know what you think!

The sounds of hundreds of people milling about the mansion with varying volumes of excitement, exhaustion and victory cries came muffled through the giant double doors that led to the back patio.

“I’ve got shopping next. Damn at least I got a break, I don’t know how much more I can take.” Anthony shifted in his seat, adjusting his grey sweat pants. The wicker seat rustled underneath him.

Sebastian looked up from his hands with a pained expression. “I’ve got a double next. I just came back from a double.” Anthony winced and shook his head.

“Sorry man, you might wanna join Tom over there.” Anthony nodded to the grass where Tom was just folding from Salamba Sarvangasana into a Halasana pose calmly. His black tank clung to his curled torso and navy yoga pants with bright blue shakespeare quotes printed, stuck like a second skin to his thighs.

“Shit, I can’t do that. Holy crap. Can you…” Sebastian waved his hand around, momentarily distracted from his predicament, “ya know. Your own.” Eyebrows doing a little jig.

Tom glanced over, unperturbed by the position and question. “Ehehe, wouldn’t you like to know.”

“See, this is why I like this guy.” Anthony chuckled.

“Because… He… Makes… You think… He’s… Dirtier… Than he… Really is?” Chris Evans huffed with every push up. Loose grey Patriots shirt wrinkling at the small of his back and navy, red and white sweats hanging low on his hips.

Tom ehehe’d again. “I guarantee at least a quarter of the mansion’s residence can confirm that I _am_ as dirty as I make you believe, if not more.” He smirked and wiggled his pert bottom in the air a bit.

“How are you not exhausted? I swear you get more appointments than I do and you’re still all peppy and shit.” Sebastian shook his head, running a hand through his unruly hair.

“Yoga and tea.”

“Pudding!” Chris H slipped through the double doors, temporarily filling the outside space with the roar of the mansion’s tenants. His hair pulled back in a bun at the base of his neck, exposing the dark red splotches that graced each men literally everywhere, and a tray in hand with six small glass dishes, each with a different delicacy.

Tom slid gracefully out of his pose and hopped towards Chris. “Ah yes and pudding of course.” He smirked before snatching a lemon meringue-looking dish.

“Oh hell yes!” Sebastian reached for the double chocolate brownie a la mode at the same time as Anthony.

Anthony glared and deflated. “Ah, you deserve it. You’re gonna need that sugar rush for your next double.”

Sebastian almost paled and stared at the dish like it was has saving grace. “Yeah, they want TJ in an MMF.”

Anthony hissed through his teeth. “I hope they booked the BBM room. I think that’s the only suite with enough lube for a double.” He leaned back with his key lime dish.

Chris Evans counted off with fifty and stood up, wiping his brow. His shirt stained dark grey with sweat and sticking to his chest and abs. “Pass the apple one will ya, Seb?”

Sebastian handed it to him from the tray and sat back to slowly savor his new found love. Chris H set the tray down, with the strawberry cream dish left, on the glass patio table, took the Christmas pudding and leaned against to wall. “I am soooore. That last appointment literally had me lifting two of the tenants while in a bikini. Mind, they weren’t that heavy but I can only handle so much.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, you’re getting chocolate everywhere.” Tom reached over and wiped at Chris’ cheek. Loud wooing and sighs came from behind the door and the two instantly went pink.

“Right, sorry.” Chris coughed and adjusted his grey zip-up hoodie that barely exposed his frilly pink polka-dot top.

Tom smirked and waved at the girls and boys through the glass giving a little wink which caused no small amount of swooning. Anthony chuckled, Sebastian shook his head with a smile and Chris E smirked through the spoon in his mouth.

“Hey, that for me?” Jeremy came jogging in through the side gate, next to a blonde woman, both in tight track suits. “I’ll see you tomorrow, same time!” He called out as she headed inside with a smirk and a wave. “That better be for me.”

“Of course Jeremy, how could I forget you!” Chris H almost yelled, getting more chocolate on his chin. Of course Tom reached up but was swatted away. “I got it, I got it.” A cacophony of dejected aww’s came through the door.

Jeremy tucked in and settled in the nearest lounge chair.

The group stood and sat together in silence. The buzzing of tenants filling the comfortable relaxation when ‘Hot Stuff’ sang from Sebastian and Chris Evans back pockets.

“Shit. That’s my alarm.” He stood up, hopping in place, stretching his and rolling his shoulders. “Breaks over for me.”

“May the strength of many keep you resilient.” Chris H billowed.

Anthony shook his head. “You do know you aren’t Thor right?”

“Sorry, the last three appointments requested it. It’s really hard to break out of.” He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

Tom nodded in agreement.

Chris E wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. “I guess we’re up buddy.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Wait, you’re part of my double?” Sebastian asked incredulously. “They didn’t note that.” He checked his phone and shook his head. “They just put MMF, they didn’t put you on it.”

“Yeah, they called me in last minute when their friend got sick. We’re doing a Stucky Round-Up.”

“Oh hell yeah. I love those.” Sebastian relaxed and headed for the inside with Chris.

“Those two are somethin’ else.” Anthony smiled and set down his dish.

“You think they’re odd you should see the Thorki Daisy Chain. I accidentally walked in on that one time looking for my running buddy. Woo, that was intense.” Jeremy winked at Tom and Chris H.

Chris blushed but smiled and raised his eyebrows while Tom practically beamed. “The wig is really the only setback with some of these appointments but oh the fans. They love it.” Tom said before his own alarm went off with the Donna Summer ringtone. “Well that’s me! I’ve got a Deviant Orgy to attend as Laing.” He said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. “Need my bell-bottom slacks, I’ll see you lot later.” And he was off leaving his long finished and completely cleaned dish on the table.

One more belting of ‘Hot Stuff’ rang through and Anthony hopped up. “Thank god I got an easy one.”

“What’s your appointment?” Jeremy asked setting his dish down.

“Shopping! I finally get to get out, in normal clothes and not have sex. I swear I’m so sore I wouldn’t be surprised if my dick fell off mid walk.” The three chuckled, nodding in understanding.

“Well good luck, last time I went shopping we ended up at that hotel near the mall. Shopping did not last long.” Jeremy smiled and relaxed back into the lounge chair.

Chris H sat in Sebastian’s seat and rested his hands behind his head.

“Ah, this is the life.” Chris sighed.

The house was alive with fans as it always was, each keeping schedules with their celebrity mates and living in general. The group of actors worked day and night for charity money and alternated with others every week. The two men on the patio were eventually alerted for their next appointments and all was good in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all want more!


End file.
